


Hugs

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based off the hate jose gets for being a lil bitch, FOR CJ AND ISA, Fluff, I DONT SUPPORT JOSE, I LOVE BOTH OF THOSE BITCHES, ItS JUST FOR THE FIC, JURSE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Jose hates everyone but one (1) man





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh follow my fucking Tumblr @mosalahsthighs babes

Jose is a man known for his attitude, even the man himself knew that. His players, the press, his fans and even his own boyfriend said so. Except Jurgen would say it with a smile on his face while he picks up the shorter man. Something that the rest of the people couldn't and would never do. Jurgen always seemed to look at Jose a bit differently it was always a nice view change for once. 

Jurgen always seemed to know the differences between Jose's true anger and his default grumpiness. He always knows when to hold the man and when to give him some fine to breath. Jurgen always seemed to take a upper hand with Jose that even Jose himself didn't know how. Jose didn't even mind one bit that Jurgen had somehow managed to figure him out. 

You could say how both men were pretty grateful when Jurgen knows so much of Jose especially now. 

But Jurgen wasn't here at the moment well not yet. The man had to coach him team today leaving Jose to come home to an empty house. His grumpiness going through the whole house as he recalled the last few hours events. 

He wasn't upset per say more in a angry and grumpy mood. The combo of moods making Jose almost untalkable to anyone. Leading to small out bursts and fits at time. The outbursts including what had just happened. It wasn't really Jose's fault well not totally the man's fault in this case. 

The press were vicious today, I mean who wouldn't be at this point? Everyone else seemed to be winning and rolling in victory. While Jose was still attempting to win another game but instead he's lost his last two. If he doesn't win the one next week he could risk getting fired. Well its already a risk but now more then ever. Manchester can handle Jose's attacks, shit talks, rudeness at times but the losing? Never. 

The press had decided today was the day to really push their luck. Asking a million questions but it all lead to the same answer. Jose had managed to lose his second game of the season and looked to lose more. And his attitude about the game wasn't the best he had already started snapping at some questions. 

Most of the questions providing a drama filled answer in its wake. But most questions were along the lines of " Jose will you be fired soon?" Or " Jose, How do you feel about other rival managers like Jurgen and Pep succeeding in games easily?" Just the mention of Jurgen always manages to make Jose fluster pink. Doesn't matter what the question it always happens. He loves to have questions about his boyfriend even if he has to be harsh with the answer. 

Today was a nonexpection the questions were everywhere and they really were pushing their luck. He answered every question that came his way till finally they managed to tire himself out. By the near end he was tired and already looking for the exist. He just wants to go home and have his boyfriend hold him. Is that so much to ask for? 

Apparently so because the questions wouldn't stop. Even when Jose look at his watch and yawned at their words. They didn't seem to get the hint not even after the eighth time it happened. And then the questions got even more heated with the reporters now even throwing in their opinions. And Jose won't lie at this point he's tired and needy and he really doesn't want to be here.

" Jose, how do you- Wait where are you going?" 

Okay maybe it was a bit rude for Jose to leave during a question. But he could bet all his money that the question has already been answered. So he doesn't feel too bad when he silently gets up and walks out the door. That is gonna be a mistake for much later when he hears from his boss and the press. He could practically hear the press going wild as he left. 

He didn't care much about that all he wanted is Jurgen's approval. Often times that's all Jose really searches for especially when he mentions Jurgen into his press conferences. And Jurgens always knows how to give Jose the attention he craves.

Sometimes it'll be at home or sometimes in public. Jose always does enjoy when Jurgen responds to him via press conference. Yeah he talks a lot of shit about his boyfriend but his favorite thing is his responses. Jurgens always somehow manages to laugh it off and tease the older man. It's after all a piece of their relationship. Only shared briefly between the two men. 

Jose after the whole event was still just as annoyed and pouting. The press always does try to push him and Jurgens isn't even here to comfort him. The man wouldn't get back for another twenty minutes. It felt like a life time for Jose as he paces around the house trying to distract himself. 

This always happened with Jose at first he seemed cocky and confident at anything. While at home Jose melts and suddenly doubts all his choices. Jurgen id almost always there though

" You look like you died"   
Jurgen greets him as he enters the living room. He looks all tired and gross in Jose's opinion but he still manages to look somewhat decent. Jose reminds himself that Jurgen puts way too much effort into coaching for a man his age. He gave Jose a smile before passing him and going into the kitchen a room away. Mostly likely for the man to drink his life worth of coffee. 

Jose always wandered how Jurgen manages to stay so happy and energetic all the time. And it stayed a mystery till he managed to capture the man drinking coffee at five am one day. Turns out he's just naturally a happy person but the caffeine just makes it worse. He gitters around, can't keep still at all and can get pretty affectionate. Jose has managed to turn it down so Jurgen only gets coffee once or twice a week. But it was always hell to pay for when the man practically bounced off the wall. 

Jose himself has managed to make himself stay and pout in the living room. His feet propped up on the table while His arms were crossed over his chest. It almost looked too common for the other man. He would have to wait for Jurgen to come back and truly talk to him before he says anything. He was the type of man to want to have someones full attention or it didn't matter. Jurgen says it makes him stubbornly cute and he just scowls at that.

The situation was rather normal for the two men. 

It didn't take long for Jurgen to finally walk into the living room. A cup in his hand most likely his second cup of coffee just from coming home. Jose's face turned into disgust as he could smell the black coffee from here. When it came to Jurgen he always has his coffee either pure black or pure sugar. Jose didn't even bother with caffeine unlike his boyfriend. He'd rather keep his bitter attitude then have a caffeine crash. 

" I did die and the press killed me"   
He responded as just as Jurgen carefully sat on the other end of the sofa and placed his legs on Jose's lap. The simple gesture provided Jose with some type of comfort. As his face still kept the same pouting look except now he was glaring at Jurgen. The man simply shrugged at him before taking a few more sips. 

The caffeine would soon start to effect Jurgen just wait. First he would start to tap his foot or his fingers, then he would squirm around, after he'd bite down on his lip and then finally the caffeine has fully taken him and he's all over the place. Jose has watched this happen way more times then he could even count. It was just part of living with the other man. 

Jurgen at the moment looked rather happy and at the same time a bit of concern on his face. He always seemed to worry too much no matter the problem. He would have too force Jurgen to stay home more often later on. The stress could never be good for the younger man. 

" Hm? Don't they always"   
Jurgen finally responsed as he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Jose is after all known for his dramaticness in just about everything. Jurgen of course managed to look past his dramaticness to see what he's truly mad at. Something that Jose is always glad he understands about him. 

Jose doesn't bother to push Jurgen's legs away from his lap. Instead he scoots closer to Jurgen and his face twist as he tries to explain. Words are too hard most days and this is one of those days. Jurgen just smiled and keeps on drinking his coffee which Jose doesn't seem to mind so much anymore. 

He never really does mind all that much when it comes to Jurgen. 

" Not to you"   
Jose mumbles as he finally feels his frustration get the best of him and he moves off the sofa. Instead he starts pacing around the living room and irrationally cleaning. An odd habit he had but it came in handy considering their life style. He manages to pick up his own coat and hangs it on the coat rack before he finally looks at Jurgen. Jurgen of course is frowning almost in a kid like form. 

Out of the corner of his eye he catches Jurgen finally drinking the rest of his coffee. And then quickly moving to the kitchen to put up the cup knowing that if he left the cup on the table Jose would get upset. A clean freak is what Jurgen always manages to call him. Especially when he's worried or stressed about anything. But before he could get more in depth, Jurgen came right back. And just as predicted he had a bounce in his step. Already too hyper for Jose. 

He mentally reminded himself to hide the coffee machine later. A hyper Jurgen is never a good thing. 

" Come here"   
Jurgen mumbled as he held out his hands to embrace the other man. Jose, who was way too interested in re-organizing his books only sneaked a peak at the other man. He already knew what Jurgen was offering and his cheeks flustered red. It always did because somehow Jurgen always knew when he needed it. 

When he finally carefully looked at Jurgen and saw him moving even closer. He absolutely hated to admit he wanted it especially right now. God does he hate that gross disgusting love. 

" I don't want to"   
Jose lies nimbly as he turns to Jurgen and pouts. Jurgen knows him too well to know he's lying. And so Jurgen just smiles at him a very knowing smile. As he keeps his hands held out for Jose to come near him. The man still doesn't budge just yet he will but not yet. He likes to hold off on it just to keep his pride.

" You sure? Im offering hugs"   
Jurgen said knowing those words would force Jose to take the offer. Jose didn't move for a minute instead he held his hands out and looked everywhere but Jurgen's eyes. It was enough for the other man as he walked near him and let Jose finally tense down. He knew the man had taken one too many blows from everyone lately. 

The man relaxed almost as soon as Jurgen's body touched his. Jose placed his face in Jurgen's chest while Jurgen rubbed his back. It's a way too normal and natural thing for the two to do. Jose's eyes shut as he finally let himself calm down in Jurgen's embrace. 

" I hate you sometimes" 

" Love you too"


End file.
